Turning Page
by wtfandom
Summary: Hermione Granger is in danger, and only one person can protect her. What happens when Hermione is swept away from everything she's ever known, unable to aid her friends in their search for horcruxes? Read and find out.


Set at the beginning of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, however disregards a lot of events and/or manipulates said events to go with story line

Disclaimer: l own nothing, all rights go to the incredible J. K. Rowling

* * *

><p>Hermione's POV<p>

* * *

><p>"I've waited a hundred years, but I'd wait a million more for you,"<p>

* * *

><p>It was an overcast July morning, the sun had yet to come up, the birds hid in their nests, awaiting the rain, and a young witch sat on the end of her bed with silent tears streaming down her face. Today was the day.<p>

She didn't bother to wipe her tears from her face when she began to creep down the stairs_. They wouldn't remember anyways_, she thought.

Her parents sat on the couch facing the fireplace, her mother reading her favorite book, _Pride and Prejudice_, and her father sipping his tea and flipping through the newspaper.

Her father glanced up at his wife, a smile that held nothing but adoration and love gracing his features as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Hermione would miss seeing the looks her father woulf give to her mother. The amount of love in his eyes was like nothing she had seen before. That look, that love, '_It was the most beautiful sort of magic'_, her mother used to say.

She would miss mornings like this. Mornings where they sat quietly, simply enjoying each other's company.

She raised her shaking arm and said the word she longed to have nothing to do with.

"_Obliviate_." the word was strained, leaving a strange numbing sensation dancing up her arm.

This would be the last time Hermione Granger would see her parents. She was well aware of this, seeing ascountless nights were spent pondering this exact moment.

The moment she let go.

Hermione expected her reaction to be many things, sadness, longing, even anger. However, she didn't feel any of those things. In fact, she didn't feel anything at all.

She was numb.

A silent tear fell down her face, she wiped at it furiously, and stared at the door. She could only bare to watch all traces of her disappear for a moment before she thought she would lose her mind, and with that, she tightened the grip she had on her small beaded bag, and left her childhood home, not a single trace of her left.

Hermione began walking away from her home with a stride that appeared much more confident she felt. She continued along her way until she came across a small park. It was still early in the morning, and there was not a single person in sight.

She sat down on one of the rusted and worn-down swings for a brief moment, taking in everything that had and would happen to her.

_My life will never be the same_, _even if I am able to go back to Hogwarts when this is over, I couldn't just fall back into my old routine_, she thought, _Would it ever be over? Would she merely die in the midst of all this madness?_

She was brought back to reality by the familiar sound of church bells ringing in the distance. With a sigh, she rose from her position, walked to the middle of the still abandoned park, and with a soft _pop_, she was gone.

* * *

><p>Hermione managed to collect herself quickly and took a glance at her surroundings. She was in a narrow, dimly lit alley, with old dumpsters positioned throughout.<p>

She walked out of the alley, into the busy streets of London, slowly making her way through a sea of busy people. All talking on their phones, attempting to finish tying their ties, and scrambling along on their way to work.

Hermione had approximately five blocks left to walk before she could reach Diagon Alley. There, she would make a brief stop at Gringotts to retrieve the small amount of money she had saved up for the dangerous adventure ahead. After that, she would simply apparate to the Weasley's house where Harry, Ron, and the Order awaited her arrival.

She had begged the Order to allow her to help Harry on his way to the burrow, however, Mrs. Weasley promptly disregarded her request, and you don't go against Molly Weasley's orders. _Ever_.

Hermione was furious at that point. She could go and fetch horcruxes all day long, but heaven forbid she pose as Harry Potter. Not that any adults in the matter had a clue, they would never allow the golden trio to take on such a task.

With a quick shake of her head she was brought back to reality, realizing she had ended up right in front of the Leaky Cauldron. She made her way inside, luckily getting through to Diagon Alley withot being noticed. Hermione definitely had no intention of making small talk with anyone. She was on a mission, it was no longer safe to be carelessly chatting the day away, seeing as it was hardly wise to even walk about anymore.

The Dark Lord is hungry for revenge, now more than ever and the Order did not hesitate to point out that she would happily be taken by death eaters as bate. This put her a little more on edge than she already was, not because of her own safety, per say, but because she knew Harry would not think twice about going and saving her, which in turn would only put him in more danger.

With a sigh, Hermione contunued through Diagon Alley, very few people bothered to come here anymore; they were afraid. When she had finally made her way to Gringotts, she quietly stepped inside, her black, worn-down combat boots allowed her to remain as quiet as possible.

She didn't trust or like goblins. They always looked as though they were up to something and '_They're bloody horrifying to look at_' as Ron would say.

A reluctant gobin named Griphook escorted her to her volt, with a very displeased look on his face. She was able to get to her belongings without too much trouble, however, she noticed a strange look on the old goblin's face ad he studied her small beaded bag. He could obviously sense the charm she had cast on it, and was curious as to what was in such a bag, no doubt. This didn't help with her trust issues towards the strange little creatures, though.

When her business with Gringotts was finally finished, she made her way back onto the eerily quite streets of Diagon Alley. Thinking of Harry's Birthday coming up, she realized she had yet to buy her best friend anything, not that he would care one way or another, but Hermione knew this may be the last birthday she spent with him.

Normally she would get him something Quiditch related, however that seemed impractical considering he wouldn't be able to play this year. She bit her lip as she thought about what Harry may want. She settled on the idea of getting him a journal. He often wrote letters to his family, though he would never send them, seeing as how he didn't have any living relatives. It comforted him though, it was his way of communicating with them.

She decided to get him a muggle journal though, knowing that on his sixteenth birthday he received a charmed journal from Hagrid that turned his thoughts into pictures and words on the pages. It was much to similar to Tom Riddle's diary for his liking.

She had made her way through the Leaky Cauldron, and back onto the much too crowded streets of London. She wanted to buy Harry's gift at a book store that she simply adored when she was younger. The had a vast variety of books and journals, it was fascinating. Hermione began walking in the direction of the book store, several people still in a hurry to get to work bumped into her.

Then suddenly, without warning, all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: So there's the first chapter! Should i continue? I know a lot of what happened in this chapter may seem irrelevant, but i had to manipulate certain things so Hermione would be in the right place at the right time. Please let me know if I need to clear anything up! Hope everyone enjoyed reading Chapter 1!


End file.
